


The Missing Dog

by Si_Cha



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, maybe mostly, where Eric tried to help Adam to find Madam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 埃里克对于亚当的狗可能丢了这件事感到很抱歉。亚当无缘无故地欺负他不代表他的狗走失这件事值得他幸灾乐祸，更何况那只狗多少是因为他而走丢的。更加令他抱歉的是，他与亚当在河边短暂相处的一分钟内，他看到了亚当的另一面，就好像没有人能令他露出真诚的笑容，变得柔软，但一条狗可以。#####Chapter 2 is the English translation. 2962 words######Eric was sorry that Adam might lose his dog. Even though Adam always bullied him out of no reason, it didn’t necessarily make this a schadenfreude for Eric, let alone that Eric was part of the reason why Adam lost Madam. What made Eric even more sorry was that he saw a different facet of Adam during the brief one-minute moment with Adam. It almost made Eric believe that no one could make Adam show his soft side and genuine smile, but a dog could.
Relationships: Eric Effiong & Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.

埃里克对于亚当的狗可能丢了这件事感到很抱歉。亚当无缘无故地欺负他不代表他的狗走失这件事值得他幸灾乐祸，更何况那只狗多少是因为他而走丢的。更加令他抱歉的是，他与亚当在河边短暂相处的一分钟内，他看到了亚当的另一面，就好像没有人能令他露出真诚的笑容，变得柔软，但一条狗可以。但那并不是他唯一一次与亚当和谐相处，当艾梅的派对结束后，他醉醺醺地对亚当说了一些刺耳的话（没亚当对他说的那些那么刺耳），但亚当没揍他，甚至没对他恶语相向。尽管这情有可原，埃里克酒醒后却仍旧胆战心惊。

这种愧疚感令埃里克出现在亚当家门口，他很庆幸格罗夫家的大门还没关。他将自行车推进去，站在门口，十分紧张。如果亚当推开门二话不说将他揍一顿怎么办？如果开门的是格罗夫校长怎么办？如果开门的是他母亲怎么办？他弄丢了她的狗，而他完全不知道她是什么样的人。

屋内传来格罗夫校长的声音，埃里克听不清他在说什么，但从语气和音量看来，他八成在指责亚当。现在敲门很糟糕，但继续等下去可能更糟糕，可能最后他胆怯地离开，就像每次面对亚当的欺凌那样。他听到屋内的声音消失，于是深呼吸，举起手，轻叩两下。

门没有在第一时间打开，他再一次听到格罗夫校长的声音，接着门在埃里克眼前迅速被拉开，带起一阵风，吓了埃里克一跳。“你他妈的想干嘛？”

“呃……”埃里克被亚当的气势震慑，他后悔来这里了，亚当这种烂人不值得他的愧疚。

“是谁？”埃里克终于听清格罗夫校长的话。

亚当低声咒骂一句，然后回头，“只是同学而已。”埃里克注意到亚当语气的变化，他仍旧愤怒，但被压制，而且埃里克从他的声音里感受到了一丝恐惧。

“我和你说过不要让同学这个时间到家里来！”格罗夫校长在家的形象与在学校别无二致，事实上他在家更加紧张。埃里克不知道格罗夫校长究竟是不知道亚当对自己的霸凌，还是知道却毫无动作，不论如何，在埃里克看来，他都不是一个合格的校长，他甚至不是一个合格的父亲，埃里克一点都不喜欢他。

格罗夫校长走到门前，“是你，埃里克，你现在在这里干什么？已经很晚了，你该回家。”

埃里克不知道这是不是他的错觉，他在格罗夫校长的声音中感受到了一丝歉意。他决定忽略这一想法，专注眼前的事。“我是来帮亚当找淑女的。”在格罗夫开口赶走他之前，在亚当拒绝他之前，他继续说，“亚当……淑女弄丢了有我的原因，当时我在遛狗，一大群，有两只跑了，亚当帮我牵住它们，淑女就是这样弄丢的。”亚当瞪大眼睛看着他，因为埃里克说的不完全是真相，但他总不能告诉格罗夫校长，是因为他说狗的名字听起来像亚当，于是亚当十分狐疑有些恼怒，而他感到害怕，淑女趁机溜走吧？埃里克希望自己的辩解能帮助亚当脱罪，但事与愿违。

“你能管好别人的狗，却把自己家的狗弄丢？”格罗夫校长瞥了埃里克一眼，似乎方才忘记了他的存在，但他的愤怒掌控了他，他没理会埃里克，继续指责亚当，“你知道你妈妈有多宝贝那条狗吗？你知道那条狗自己在外面有多难吗？……”

亚当似乎一瞬间变得十分渺小，格罗夫校长的话没能进入埃里克的脑中。他看着亚当，想起自己，一切与此不同，又完全相同。他回想起每一次亚当将自己推在储物柜上，抢走自己的午餐，喊他臭玻璃，攥紧他的下巴，整个身体的阴影将他笼罩时，他都希望能有人站出来，告诉亚当，他不喜欢这样，你不应该这样做。他应该反抗的，但他从来都没有胆量，他害怕事情会变得更加糟糕，他害怕下一次亚当的手掌不再落在他的下巴上，而是他的脖颈上，或是亚当的拳头落在他的脸上。他现在应该站出来的，他当时在场，他知道淑女丢失并不完全是亚当的错，至少他不应该这样被指责，但他没有这份胆量，校长甚至比亚当更加高大。

“格罗夫校长，请问我可以和亚当说几句话吗？”出乎埃里克自己的意料，他开口了。

格罗夫校长惊讶地看着埃里克，他抬起手，看了一眼时间，“离宵禁还有一个小时。”然后松开亚当的衣领，大步离开。

现在只剩埃里克单独和亚当在一起。埃里克很紧张，亚当走出房屋，关上门，埃里克向后退。接着亚当突然重重地朝他家外墙打了一拳，埃里克吓得退后一步。亚当看向他，埃里克觉得他的眼里有什么感情，愤怒以外的感情，但他看不明白。亚当抿紧双唇，用力地用鼻子呼吸，等到稍稍平静下来才问道，“为什么你要那样说？”

“我……”埃里克本想说他不喜欢那种感受，看到亚当父亲那样对他，但他觉得亚当不会明白的，又或许他明白，他又突然意识到亚当不是在说这个，“因为那的确不完全是你的问题。”

“你又知道什么，你那样说结果不还是让我再被骂一顿吗？”

埃里克因为亚当的态度火冒三丈，完全没注意到亚当说完这句话后的不自在，“对，我什么都不知道，我不知道你是这样忘恩负义的人，而我应该知道的。不用谢，再见。”说完打算蹬上脚踏车离开。

“等等，你刚才想和我说什么？”埃里克注意到亚当的态度有所软化，但他的怒气丝毫不减，完全没领会亚当的意思。“刚才你和我爸说你要和我说几句话。”

“我本打算跟你道歉然后和你一起再去找找淑女，”埃里克的语气没他料想的刻薄，“但我现在一点都不抱歉。”

他气得有些发抖，决定推着脚踏车离开，却被亚当拽住袖子。埃里克转身，怒视亚当，他不说话，只是站在那里，像一只被主人遗弃的流浪狗，但埃里克不喜欢狗。正当他要让亚当有屁快放时，亚当终于开口了。

“我很抱歉我刚刚那样说，”埃里克瞪大眼睛，亚当竟然向他道歉了？那个每天毫无理由欺负他的亚当？而亚当根本没注意道埃里克的表情，他正盯着地面，等他抬起头，埃里克已经迅速换上愠怒的表情，“我很抱歉。所以你可以陪我再找找淑女吗？我还有一个小时。”

埃里克倒也没那么讨厌狗，只是不喜欢处理它们的粪便，他在心里叹气，尽量拖延时间，假装不情愿，直到终于妥协于亚当祈求的眼神，“好吧。”

“还有我没有自行车，所以我们得共用你的。”亚当说得飞快，像是知道埃里克会答应，等着他开口一样。

这个混蛋，埃里克想，狗有时候真的很烦人。“看来只能这样了。”

亚当坐在埃里克那辆宝蓝色自行车上时，心砰砰地跳得很快，他认为埃里克应该听不见他的心跳声，但他不太担心这个，他将其归咎于他骑得太快。一开始埃里克提出让亚当坐在后面，因为这是埃里克的自行车，他很快被亚当拒绝，因为亚当比他高比比他重，埃里克没有反驳。现在埃里克正坐在自己的自行车后座上，他没有扶着亚当的腰，亚当不知道他的手在哪里，亚当不知道他想要什么。

“你可以骑慢一点吗？亚当。”

“担心掉下去吗？吹长号的。”亚当仍旧稍稍放慢速度。

“什么？我听不清。”

亚当不得不提高音量，他并不喜欢这样，“你担心会掉下去吗？”

“安全！亚当，安全！而且骑这么快怎么找淑女？”

两边全是树木，亚当认为淑女不会出现在这里。他考虑片刻，侧过头，“你知道你可以扶着我的腰的，没什么尴尬的。而且我觉得淑女不会来这里。”

身后一阵沉默。亚当不确定埃里克有没有听到他说什么，他不打算说第二次。接着他听到埃里克的声音，比先前声音低多了，亚当几乎听不清他在说什么。“你怎么知道她不会？”

像是要证明自己说的是对的，埃里克开始大喊“淑女”，他又停下来，问亚当如果由他来喊是不是更容易，亚当没理会他。当埃里克再次开始大喊时，他的手放在了亚当的腰上，亚当内心的某处有些后悔自己出门时套上了皮夹克，但他很快将这一想法推开，而埃里克的手也由扶着他的腰变成攥紧他的夹克。亚当的肩膀被往下拉，他没有指责埃里克，他甚至偶尔会加入埃里克，喊几声“淑女”，可惜他没得到任何回应。

一小时后亚当和埃里克回到他家门口，亚当拿出手机看了一眼，离宵禁还剩三分钟。他站在自己家门口，紧张地抠着手指，“呃，谢谢你。”在埃里克回应之前，他又继续道，“你也应该感谢你自己。”

埃里克的笑容完全消失，他充满疑惑，“为什么？”

“你拯救了你父亲的车。”他没有多说，看着埃里克的表情由疑惑变成明了，最后变成带着些许愤怒的轻笑。

“你这个混球。”通常亚当听到这个称呼会生气，但现在他不会，而且想想他父亲的车上沾满狗屎，埃里克因为洗车而惹上一身狗屎味，他就要笑出声。

埃里克掏出手机，翻转后递给亚当，“你可以留下你的电话，如果我看到了你的狗我会给你打电话。”亚当想要反驳，他刚一张嘴，埃里克就说，“我知道，是你妈妈的狗。”

亚当输入自己的电话，按下通话键，他没打算主动联系埃里克，只是不希望埃里克打来电话时他不知道是谁。他将手机还给埃里克，沉默片刻，然后突然想起宵禁，“拜。”

“噢，拜。”

亚当关上门，他不知道埃里克会用什么联系人姓名。

一周后，亚当收到短信，他感到有些意外，那时他正在上语文课，坐在新来的小子旁边。他打开信息，是一张图片，他制作的寻狗启事。“ _你想说什么？_ ”

他没有很快收到回信，他也没有一直检查手机，只是完全没注意老师在说什么，一直在思考埃里克什么时候能够回信。几分钟后，他的手机才终于在他的口袋内震动。

“ _这太平淡了！！！你靠这样的寻狗启事是根本找不到淑女的！！！_ ”

亚当的大拇指悬在对话框上，又收起来，锁上屏幕。他注意到新来的小子在偷瞄他的手机，他低声吼他，“你在看什么？新来的小子。”他没说话，怯懦地将视线移到书本上。

在亚当还没来得及收起手机前，它再次震动。“ _抱歉。总之，放学后在河边见面。_ ”

亚当不知道他为什么要道歉，也不知道他约他见面想要做什么，但他没打算回消息，他也不打算赴约，埃里克根本就没告诉他几点。

然而这样的决策只会是一时的。放学后，当亚当在路上闲逛时，他父亲的车出现在他眼前时，他迅速转身，然后脚步不自觉地前往河边，他不想回家，而他没有任何朋友。他慢吞吞地走到岸边，看见埃里克背着他那愚蠢的背包，穿着一件像热带水果加上百花丛一样多彩的外套，萌生离开这里，随便去哪里的想法。埃里克低着头，用脚尖用力踢地面，没注意到亚当。亚当仍在做心理斗争，他发现埃里克突然抬起头，便马上转身。

“亚当！”可惜已经晚了。

亚当皱着眉头看向埃里克，“你想干嘛？”一周前发生的那件事不会让他们成为朋友，尽管这一周里亚当都没找他麻烦，亚当只是会看向他，什么都不说，有时埃里克甚至会朝他微笑，那时亚当会移开视线。

“帮你做告示。”埃里克笑得很开心。

亚当叹了一口气，打算离开，却被埃里克拽住袖子。他转头盯着埃里克的手。

埃里克的笑容变淡，“你到底想不想找到淑女。”

“当然想，你在说什么废话？”亚当觉得埃里克有些不可理喻。

“那你就需要一个引人注目的寻狗启事。”

亚当内心中反对的那一方终于败下阵来，反正他现在无事可做，听埃里克废话应该不会比在街上闲逛糟糕太多吧？

埃里克确实非常多话，一开始他不停地指出亚当做的那张告示有多么糟糕，而多数时候亚当只是朝河里扔石头，或是单纯地盯着河流，或是盯着埃里克不断启合的双唇，丝毫没有注意他在说什么。他拿出一张白纸，还有许多不同颜色的荧光笔。亚当因为那些荧光笔而震惊，因为尽管他不会承认，他甚至不愿向自己承认，不过他认为埃里克涂的指甲的颜色非常美丽，而他只见过一次。

“首先，你需要一张照片。”埃里克终于不再数落他了。

这是废话，“好像我那上面没有照片一样。”亚当用力地朝河里扔石头，两只刚刚到来的牛背鹭迅速惊飞。

“别扔石头了，你吓到那些白鹭了。”

亚当不知道那是什么。他瞪了埃里克一眼，埃里克闭上嘴。为了让埃里克明白他的建议有多么不重要，亚当甚至再次朝河里扔了一颗石头。

于是埃里克回到之前的话题，“我是说你得用一张彩色的图片，黑白的太平淡了。”

“但是淑女是纯白的狗。”

“也没有那么纯。”埃里克小声嘀咕。

“你说什么？”亚当站起来，俯视埃里克。

“没事没事，我们继续。总之我觉得用彩色的会比较好，而且狗牌说不定有什么颜色。还有你得写点引人注目的话，比如‘狗中卡戴珊’这之类的。”

埃里克一边说一边写写画画。他就坐在亚当的身边，如果他的腿挪动一点，他们的膝盖就会相互触碰，亚当没办法抵制自己的冲动，就连扔石子都不能再让他分心。于是他戴上帽子，躺下来。身下的石子有些硌，不过亚当并不介意。

还未落下的太阳照在身上暖洋洋的。远处有狗的叫声，还有人们的说话声，从另一边亚当可以听见鸟鸣，埃里克的声音就像白噪音一样，让他意识逐渐模糊。然后有些声音像是消失了，过了一会儿他听到埃里克说，“你睡着了吗？”

亚当想要蠕动他的嘴唇，他花费一些时间才终于成功，“没有。你怎么不说话了？”

“我以为你睡着了。”埃里克的声音十分轻柔，与先前大声说他应该如何做海报完全不同。

“继续说，”亚当的声音由于困意变得模模糊糊，“我挺喜欢的。”他太困了，根本没有意识到自己说了什么，他甚至不知道他说的是不是他想说的话。总之他很快就睡着了。拖戒掉大麻的福，他做了一个短暂的梦。他梦见淑女出现了，然后它静静地待在他们身边，埃里克亲吻他，侧躺着将他抱在怀里。如果事后有人问起，他什么也不会说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English. Please tell me if there's any serious mistake!

Eric was sorry that Adam might lose his dog. Even though Adam always bullied him out of no reason, it didn’t necessarily make this a schadenfreude for Eric, let alone that Eric was part of the reason why Adam lost Madam. What made Eric even more sorry was that he saw a different facet of Adam during the brief one-minute moment with Adam. It almost made Eric believe that no one could make Adam show his soft side and genuine smile, but a dog could. Thinking about it, that was not the only time he got well with Adam. After Aimee’s part was over, he plasteredly said some harsh comment towards Adam (not as harsh as Adam’s words before), but Adam didn’t punch or shove him, not even slag him off. He knew that was reasonable, yet still felt scared after sobering up.

Eric stood outside the gate of Adam’s house due to his guilt. He was glad that the gate of Groff’s house was still open. He pushed his bike inside, standing in front of the door, extremely nervous about it. What if Adam punched his face instantly after opening the door and finding it was him? What if Headmaster Groff was the one opened the door? What if it was his mom? Eric lost her dog, and he had no idea what kind of person she was.

Headmaster Groff’s voice came out of the house. Eric couldn’t figure out what he was saying. However, from the tone and the volume, he was probably blaming Adam. It was a bad time to knock the door, but it would be worse if he kept waiting. He might just leave there like he did every time Adam bullied him. He noticed it became quiet inside the house and then took a deep breath, raised his hand, and knocked twice.

The door was not opened instantly. He heard Headmaster Groff’s voice again. Then the door was swiftly opened under his gaze, which caused some breeze and startled Eric. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Eh…” Eric was petrified by Adam’s imposing manner. He regretted being here. Assholes like Adam didn’t deserve his guilt.

“Who’s there?” It was the first time that night when Eric could hear Headmaster Groff.

Adam cursed under his breath, and turned his head, “just a schoolmate.” Eric noticed the change in Adam’s tone. He was still angry, but it got suppressed. Instead, little fear crept into his voice.

“How many times I told you that you should not let them come to our house this late?” The persona of Headmaster Groff in his house was indistinguishable than in the school. He was even more intense in his house. Eric did not know whether Headmaster Groff was aware that Adam bullied him or that he was fully aware but did nothing about it. Anyway, he was not a qualified headmaster as far as Eric was concerned. He was not even a qualified father. Eric didn’t like him at all.

Headmaster Groff came to the door, “it’s you, Eric. What are you doing here right now? It’s too late. You should go home.”

Eric didn’t know if it was his illusion that he felt a sense of apology in Headmaster Groff’s voice. He decided to ignore it to focus on what he had intended to do right now. “I’m here to help Adam to find Madam.” Before Groff politely drove him away or Adam refused him, he continued, “Adam… That Madam was lost was partially due to me. I was walking dogs, a pack of them. Two of them ran away, and Adam helped me to hold them. That’s how Madam got lost. Adam stared at him with wide eyes, since what Eric said was not the complete truth, but he could not tell Headmaster Groff that Madam got away when Adam was suspicious and a little disruptive, and he, therefore, was afraid because he said Madam sounded a bit like Adam, can he? Eric hoped his excuse could help Adam to clear his charge, but things went contrary to his wishes.

“You can hold other’s dog, but you lost your own?” Groff cast a sideways glance at Eric. It seemed he only noticed Eric’s presence now, yet he ignored him anyway and continued accusing Adam. “Do you know how much your mom loves the dog? Do you know how hard for the little dog to survive on her own outside? …” He was controlled by his outrage.

Adam looked so small at that very moment. Eric didn’t pay attention to any of Headmaster Groff’s words. Adam reminded Eric of himself. Everything was different yet completely identical. It reminded him of whenever Adam shoved him on the locker, took his lunch, called him a fag, clench his jaw and shrouded him, he hoped that someone, anyone could step up and tell Adam he didn’t like that and he should not behave like that. He should resist, but he never had the courage. He was afraid things would get worse. He worried Adam’s hand won’t fall on his jaw, instead of his neck, or his fist on his face. He should stand up for Adam now. He was there. He knew it was not all of his faults that Adam got lost. At least he should not deserve blame like this. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the courage. The headmaster was even taller than Adam.

“Headmaster Groff, may I have a few words with Adam?” Unexpected even to Eric himself, he said something.

Headmaster Groff looked at Eric in surprise. He raised his hand and checked the time, “one hour to curfew.” Then he loosened Adam’s collar and strode away.

Eric was now alone with Adam. He was nervous. Adam went out of the house and closed the door. Eric stepped back. Then suddenly Adam punched on the wall fiercely. Eric was scared to take a step back. Adam looked at him. Eric sensed something in his eyes, feelings beyond rage. Eric could not figure that out. Adam pursed his lips and breathed heavily through his nostril. He opened his mouth until he calmed a little, “why did you say that?”

“I…” Eric wanted to say that he didn't like that feeling when he saw Adam’s father treated him like that. But he didn’t think Adam would understand. Maybe he could. Anyway, he realized Adam was not talking about this. “Because it was indeed not completely your fault.”

“What do you know? You only got me chewed out again by saying that.”

Eric was outraged towards Adam’s altitude and completely ignored the uneasiness of Adam after him saying that. “Yeah, you are right. I know nothing. I probably should have known that you are such an ungrateful person. You’re welcome. Bye,” and he planned to climb on his bike.

“Wait. What were you trying to say?” Eric noticed that Adam’s altitude softened a little, which was not enough to weaken his anger. He didn’t understand Adam’s words at all. “You told my dad that you wanted to have a few words with me.”

“I was going to apologize and asked you to find Madam with me.” Eric was not as mean as he expected, “but now I don’t feel sorry at all.”

He was shaking with anger and decided to push his bike away, only got his sleeve hold by Adam. Eric turned around and glared at Adam. Adam was quiet. He stood there like a stray dog abandoned by the owner. Eric didn’t like dogs. At the moment when Eric was going to let Adam spit it out, Adam finally opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry I said that.” Eric stared at him with wide eyes. Did Adam just apologize to him? The Adam who bullied him daily for no reason. Adam didn’t notice Eric’s expressions. He was staring at the floor. When he finally raised his head, Eric had already put on a sullen face. “I’m sorry, so could you please look for Madam with me? I still got one hour left.”

Even though Eric didn’t necessarily like dogs, he didn’t dislike them much either. He simply hated to deal with their feces. He gave an inward sigh and tried to halt by pretending to be reluctant until he finally surrendered to Adam’s pleading eyes. “Okay.”

“And I don’t have a bike, so we have to share yours,” Adam spoke fast as if knowing that Eric would agree, only waiting for him to speak.

Such a prick, Eric thought, sometimes dogs could be pretty annoying. “Seems we have to.”

-

When Adam sat on that sapphire bike of Eric’s, his heart pumped so fast. He reckoned that Eric could not hear his heartbeat, which he actually didn’t worry much. He thought his fast heartbeat was due to his speed. At first, Eric suggested Adam should be the one sitting in the back seat because it was his bike. This suggestion was refused by Adam instantly since Adam argued that he was taller and heavier than Eric. Eric didn’t retort. Now Eric was sitting in the back seat of his own bike. He didn’t put his hands around Adam’s waist. Adam didn’t know where he put them. Adam didn’t know what he wanted.

“Can you slow down a bit, Adam?”

“Afraid of falling off, Tromboner?” Still, Adam obeyed.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Adam had to speak out loud. He didn’t like doing that. “Are you afraid of falling off?”

“Safety! Adam. Safety! Besides, how could you find Madam if you ride so fast?”

Trees stretched away on each side of the road. Adam didn’t think that Madam could be there. He thought about it for a moment and tilted his head a little. “You know you can put your hands on my waist. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And I don’t think Madam would come to this place.

Eric didn’t reply. Adam was not sure if Eric even heard him. Even if he didn’t, he was not going to repeat. Then he heard Eric, much more quietly than before. Adam could barely hear him. “How do you know that she won’t?”

As if he was trying to prove himself, Eric started shouting Madam’s name. He stopped to ask Adam if it would be easier for them to find Madam if he shouted to her. Adam ignored him. When Eric started shouting again, he put his hands around Adam’s waist. Adam felt a little regret that he put on his worn-out leather before he left his home, but he pushed that thought away quickly. Eric’s hands were clenching his jacket then, and it pulled down Adam’s shoulder. He didn’t blame Eric. He would even shout with Eric. Unfortunately, there was no dog barking.

One hour later, Adam was in front of his home with Eric. He pulled his phone out and checked the time. It was three minutes to curfew. He picked on his nail, and said, “eh, thank you.” Before Eric responded, he continued, “you should thank yourself too.”

Eric’s smile was replaced by confusion. “Why?”

“You saved your father’s car.” He didn’t say much. Eric showed comprehension, and then, he smiled with furrowed brows.

“You prick.” Normally Adam would get mad by that term, but not now. Besides, thinking about the picture where Eric’s father’s car was coated with dog shit, and Eric got that shitty smell from washing the car, he could barely contain his laugh.

Eric pulled out his phone, turned it around, and gave it to Adam. “You can leave your phone number. If I ever catch sight of your dog, I’ll call you.” Adam wanted to argue. As soon as he opened his mouth, Eric said, “I know, your mom’s dog.”

Adam typed in his number and pressed dial. He didn’t mean to call Eric first. He just wanted to know it was Eric when he called. He returned Eric’s phone to him. They stood there silently for a while. Suddenly Adam remembered the curfew. “Bye.”

“Oh, bye.”

Adam closed the door. He wondered what contact name Eric would use.

-

One week later, Adam received a message from Eric when he was taking English class, sitting by New Kid. He was a little surprised. He looked into the message. It was a picture, the dog lost poster he made. “ _What are you trying to say?_ ”

He did not receive a reply soon, nor check his phone. Though he paid no attention to Miss Sands. Instead, he thought about when Eric would reply to his message. Minutes later, his phone finally vibrated in his pocket.

“ _It’s too dull!!! You cannot find madam by that poster!!!_ ”

Adam’s thumb hovered above the message field but then withdrew. He locked his phone and noticed that New Kid glimpsed at his phone. He growled at him, “what are you looking at, New Kid?” He didn’t say anything, sheepishly averting his gaze back to the book.

Before Adam could put his phone inside his pocket, it vibrated again. “ _Sorry. Anyway see you by the river after school._ ”

Adam didn’t know what he apologized for, nor what he wanted to do with him after school. He didn’t intend to reply anyway. He didn’t intend to be there. Eric did not tell the exact time.

However, a decision like this would only be temporary. When Adam strolled down the street after school, his father’s car appeared in front of him. He turned around instantaneously. He unconsciously walked to the riverside. He didn’t want to go home, and he had no friends. He walked tardily towards there. Watching at Eric who wore his stupid backpack and jacket looked as colorful as tropical fruits and flowers bush, he wanted to be anywhere but there. Eric lowered his head, kicking the ground with the point of his shoe. He didn’t notice Adam’s presence. Adam was still struggling. Suddenly Eric raised his head, while Adam turned around.

“Adam!” It was too late.

Adam looked at Eric with furrowed brows, “what do you want?” The thing happened a week ago wouldn’t make them friends. However, Adam did not pick on him that week. He only stared at him and said nothing. Sometimes Eric would even smile at him. That was when Adam looked away.

“Help you with the poster.” Eric smiled from ear to ear.

Adam signed. He was going to leave, but Eric grabbed his sleeve. He turned his head to stare at Eric’s hand.

Eric’s smile fainted, “do you want to find Madam or not?”

“Bollocks. Of course, I want.” Adam found Eric a little unreasonable.

“Then you’ll need an appealing dog lost poster.”

The opposite voice in his head finally succumbed. He did not have anything to do anyway. It would not be much worse to listen to all Eric’s craps than to saunter in the street, isn’t it?

Eric was indeed talkative. At first, he constantly pointed out how bad the poster Adam made. Most of the time, Adam threw rocks into the river, or stared at the river, or stared at Eric’s moving lips, and completely missed his words. Eric took out a paper and many highlighters with different colors. Adam was shocked at those highlighters. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, no even to himself, he thought Eric’s nail polish was astonishing, which alas, he only saw once.

“First, you’ll need a photo of Madam.” Eric finally stopped chattering about the poster Adam made.

It’s downright nonsense, “like there isn’t one.” Adam threw rocks with fierce, sacring two cattle egrets who just arrived of.

“Don’t throw rocks anymore. You scared those little egrets.”

Adam did not know what an egret was. He glared at Eric, sufficiently shutting Eric up. To make Eric understand how indifferent he was towards his suggestion, Adam even threw another rock into the river.

Eric returned to the previous topic, “I mean you should use a colorful one. Black-and-white is just too plain.”

“But Madam is pure white.”

“Not that pure,” Eric murmured.

“What did you say?” Adam got back on his feet and looked down at Eric.

“Nothing. Nothing. Let’s continue. Anyway, I thought it would be better to use a colorful one. It might have a colorful dog tag. Also, you should write some lines that can draw people’s attention like Kim Kardashian of tiny dogs.”

Eric was drawing while speaking. He sat right next to Adam. If Adam moved his leg a little, their knees would be touched. Adam could not suppress his urge anymore. Even throwing rocks could not distract him. He put on the hood and lied down. The rocks under him hurt his back a little, but Adam did not mind it.

The not yet set sun shined warmly on his body. Dogs barked far away along with people talked. Adam heard birds sing from the other side of the river. Eric’s voice was like white noise. Adam started to drift off. Then something disappeared like a click. After a while, he heard Eric, “are you asleep?”

Adam tried to move his lips. It took him some time to succeed, “no. Why did you stop talking?”

“I thought you were asleep.” Eric sounded very gentle. It was wholly different than him speaking loudly about how to make a poster.

“Go on,” Adam’s speech was slurred due to sleepiness, “I like it.” He was too sleepy to notice what he just said. He did not even know if he said those words or other things. He fell asleep in no time. Thanks to stopping using weed, he dreamed briefly. He dreamed about Madam, who turned up and lied down beside them. Eric kissed him and hold him while lying on his side. If anyone ever asked him about it, he would not say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed :)


End file.
